10 Hours in Heaven
by WinniUsagi
Summary: "I didn't want to take it personally, but if you don't want to tell me more about how good those airline-brand apple juice boxes are, then I'll back off." Based off of a tumblr prompt. Usagi's a flight attendant and Mamoru's a doctor, both stuck on the same ten hour flight to Marseille. Cue awkward flirting, apple juice and Makoto facepalm-ing.
**A/N:** **For Ides, who comes up with the best ideas in the world and makes us cry and/or laugh about them. In this AU, Makoto's parents are alive (yay) because halfway through writing this, I remembered that in canon her parents died in a plane crash and realized she would never become a flight attendant if this were canon. Yay for plot holes!**

 **Sorry I made this so short! I realized a few hundred words in that I had other responsibilities for break (and other fanfics to update….*falls over*) so I decided to cut it short c:**

 **Disclaimer - I have no idea what a flight attendant's job actually consists of or how they make coffee in the airline - the only experience I have is being a passenger in economy :D I imagine business class is some dreamy heaven with 30 DVDs and plenty of legroom.**

 **Also, GMT+9 refers to Tokyo time, GMT+1 refers to Marseille time.**

* * *

 **08:21:31 (GMT+9), 00:21:31 (GMT+1)**

"Ugh." Usagi plopped down on the seat next to Makoto at the front of the airline gate. "Leave it to Minako to say 'just one more episode' and make me late for entry." The blond rested her elbows on the podium, massaging her temples.

The brunette next to her replied with a simple, sympathetic hum as she concentrated on the computer screen in front of her, inputting data for the current flight. Usagi groaned again, pulling on her friend's blue uniform sleeve. "Makoooo, I don't waaaanna work todaaaay."

"Look on the bright side." Makoto offered, still focusing on the screen. "It's going to be a 10 hour flight to Marseille, and that means you can sleep a bit. I'll take the economy class - you can take the business ones."

Usagi grinned at the brunette, starry-eyed. "What did I do to deserve a wonderful friend like you?"

"You'll have to pay for souvenirs when we get there - Rei said she wanted a _saton_ from Marseille, and Ami wanted a specific type of marble soap."

"Deal!" Usagi nodded, and hugged her friend. "You're the best."

Makoto winked. "I know." She turned to the podium microphone, tapping it lightly. "Attention passengers of gate 12 - we are now beginning boarding for flight 47-3A from Tokyo, Japan to Marseille, France. All business class members and first class members of seats 1 through 30, please line up at the gate."

Usagi stood up and brushed off her navy blue skirt. With a yawn, she extended her free hand outwards.

"Is this how you greet your passengers? With a yawn?"

Usagi frowned and cut herself mid-yawn. In front of her was a tall dark-haired man with glasses, holding out his boarding pass and passport with a raised eyebrow. The blond sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry about that sir, I just had a long night."

"Uh-huh." He nodded as she took his passport from him, "As tired as you look, I hope it was worth it."

' _It's always the poorly-dressed who are put in business class.'_ She thought, amused, as she gave him a once-over - who wore a green pajama shirt that said "earth" with bright blue jeans? - and checked the information on his passport. She glanced up at him - _crap,_ those glasses did justice to those eyes - and shrugged. "Eh, just a friend forcing me to binge-watch a reality show."

"I've never seen those - are they worth the time?"

Usagi grinned. "It's all about taste." She took the man's boarding pass and scanned it under the computer's scanner, ripping in it half before handing it back to him.

 _Mamoru Chiba - seat 6C, business class._

"Have a nice flight."

"Thank you. Enjoy your TV shows."

The man - well, _Mamoru_ , as his passport revealed - walked past the two flight attendants, and Makoto watched him, flashing a knowing grin at Usagi, eyebrows raised. Usagi shrugged, a small smile on her face.

This flight could be nice.

 **10:49:37 (GMT+9), 02:49:37 (GMT+1)**

" _Welcome aboard, passengers, to flight 47-3A from Tokyo to Marseille."_ the captain's voice rang through the PA system after takeoff, _"Just a reminder, our ETA is approximately 1000 hours local time, with local temperature being a toasty 30º C. We hope you enjoy your flight, and thank you for choosing our airline."_

Usagi didn't get to see Mamoru again until the captain told her they were well up in the air and that the seatbelt sign could be off. After turning the sign off, Usagi began piling the cart with magazines, soda cans and mini peanut packages. She rolled it down the aisleway, offering passengers whatever was on the cart, but kept an eye out for aisle 6. A few passengers noticed her diverted attention, but each simply gave her an understanding smile instead of berating her for it.

"Excuse me, sir. Would you like anything to drink?"

Mamoru glanced up at her - dear _lord_ , his eyes were beautiful - from the magazine in his lap, adjusting his glasses slightly. "Yes, please. What do you suggest?"

"Hmm," the flight attendant tapped the tip of her chin with her finger, "I personally like the apple juice, but my friend Mako thinks it's too sweet."

"That sounds good, but I think it's a bit too early for juice." The dark-haired man smiled. "Do you have coffee by any chance?"

"I sure do." Usagi smiled and bent down, opening the cart's cabinet. She glanced around the empty cabinet, the realization that she had forgotten to bring coffee on the cart suddenly hitting her.

Aw, shoot.

"I, uh, seem to have forgotten it in the kitchen." Usagi bit her lip, hoping that he was patient. "I'm very sorry, sir, I'll get it for you as soon as I give the rest of their passengers their drinks."

' _Smooth, Tsukino,_ ', she thought, wanting to smack the side of her head, _'Just smooth - tell him how he's less important than the rest of the passengers. Great job.'_

"That's alright." Mamoru smiled. "That just means I'll have something to look forward to. Thank you for trying."

Usagi nodded awkwardly, not expecting such a calm reply, and walked forward to the next row.

Never mind, this flight would be terrible.

 **11:14:35 (GMT+9), 03:14:35 (GMT+1)**

After wheeling the cart over to Makoto in economy, Usagi quickly ran to the kitchen, grabbed the coffee pot and poured some water in it, letting it boil as she drummed her fingers impatiently over the kitchen counter. She quickly leaned over, hoping Mamoru hadn't fallen asleep, and then quickly stood up, frowning.

' _Tsukino, you're acting like a stalker,_ ' she thought, unconsciously fiddling with her ponytails, _'He's just a passenger. You're never going to see him again.'_

The coffee machine dinged quietly and Usagi eagerly grabbed the pot, pouring the contents into a small styrofoam cup. She grabbed a small packet of creamer and sugar from the counter just in case and started walking over to the business class aisle, her trademark flight attendant smile in place.

' _Be calm, be calm, be calm.'_

"Hello, sir." Usagi greeted, holding out the bag of creamer and sugar to Mamoru. "Here are your extras, and here," she held up the coffee cup, "is your long-awaited coffee."

"Ah, thank you." Mamoru glanced up at her and closed his magazine again, taking the plastic bag from her and placing it on the empty seat next to him. He turned again to the flight attendant, ready to take the coffee from Usagi.

It was the next few moments that convinced Usagi there was a god, a spirit, a deity - just _someone_ out there, trying to jinx her. The plane jolted suddenly, and Usagi waved her free arm in an attempt to stabilize herself. Mamoru reached out to her, his expression concerned, but she shook her head.

"It's alright!" She gripped the back of his seat, steadying herself. "It was just a little-"

The plane shook again, this time with a stronger force, and Usagi fell forward with a shriek, the hot coffee spilling all over her sleeve and Mamoru's shirt.

Mamoru's eyes widened at the new stain and Usagi was suddenly moving in all directions, flailing as she tried to come to a solution for this problem.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Usagi offered, trying to look around for a cold napkin or cloth of some sort, and turned to run to the kitchen.

Mamoru stood up from his seat, reaching out for her, "Wait, ma'am-"

"I'm _really_ , really sorry!" Usagi repeated over and over, running back with a handful of napkins and a bucket of ice. "I promise it won't-"

The combination of her flustered state and leather ballet flats made her trip on the aisleway carpet, and she shrieked again. Mamoru's arms caught her and the two of them both tumbled down onto the floor.

Usagi sat up on the ground, groaning as she rubbed her forehead, and glanced down. Mamoru stared at her from the ground, his dark blue eyes blinking with startled surprise through his askew glasses. Ice cubes and napkins littered the floor around them, some on Mamoru himself. She noticed how her other hand was resting on his chest, right next to the now-settling coffee stain, and felt her face burn with embarrassment.

Makoto pushed aside the business class curtain, concern evident in her features. "Is everything alright?!"

The captain's voice spoke through the PA system. _"Ladies and gentlemen, it seems we are facing a bit of strong wind as we fly. Please stay seated with your seatbelts and be prepared for some sudden movements."_

Usagi groaned again. Yeah, this flight was definitely terrible.

 **14:20:31 (GMT+9), 06:20:31 (GMT+1)**

Usagi had immediately switched spots with Makoto after the incident with Mamoru and his coffee, bowing and apologizing profusely to the passenger before running towards the economy kitchen. She didn't want to see him after that embarrassing moment, and had decided to never see him again for the duration of the entire flight.

The flight attendant relaxed a bit after she washed the coffee out of her sleeve, and sat down across the kitchen after she attended all the economy passengers' calls. She grabbed an apple juice box from the cart and poked a hole in the box with her straw, sipping as she glanced down the aisleway.

The curtain between economy and business was closed, and Usagi couldn't help but wonder if Mamoru was talking to Makoto about her - she could already hear her friend attempting to reason with him - _"Please, sir, excuse my friend. We all wonder how she became a flight attendant as well."_

' _Nah, Mako wouldn't say that,_ ' Usagi smiled to herself and drank her apple juice, leaning back in her seat, _'I don't want to go back to business class, though._ '

Usagi never understood how Makoto was so good at being a flight attendant. She was graceful and could handle the complaining customers, but was always strong enough to defend herself or - most of the time - Usagi from the rude, overbearing ones. She was tall enough to reach the overhead compartments and got along great with kids and adults alike. _Usagi,_ on the other hand...well...

The seating chart emitted a soft _ding,_ interrupting the blond's thoughts. Usagi put her apple juice on the kitchen counter and leaned in to examine the blinking light.

Hm, seat 31B was calling for assistance.

Usagi walked down the aisle to the 31st row, turning towards the middle seats. "Yes-?"

"I believe we had a bit of a miscommunication back there." Mamoru was sitting in seat 31B, a warm smile on his face.

The flight attendant blinked in surprise. "How did you get here, Ma- sir?"

Mamoru shrugged. "There was an empty seat here, and I wanted to see if you were still on this plane or if you were simply a figment of my imagination." He gestured to his green shirt. "Though I had this to prove that you did exist."

Usagi flushed slightly but grinned slightly. "I, uh, just left because I…"

' _Didn't want to see you? Was humiliated? Felt terrible?'_

"I didn't want to take it personally," he shrugged, "but if you don't want to tell me more about how good those airline-brand apple juice boxes are, then I'll back off."

Usagi's smile widened. The stain on his shirt wasn't as visible as it was before, but a pang of guilt still hit the blond. She wasn't sure if it was fair to Makoto to ask to switch again, but Mamoru's smile was making it rather difficult to disagree.

She nodded. "Alright."

"By the way," he extended his hand out to her, "I'm Mamoru Chiba."

She pulled him up from his seat, shaking his hand enthusiastically. "Usagi Tsukino!"

 **15:34:01 (GMT+9), 07:34:01 (GMT+1)**

"So why Marseille?" Usagi asked again. "It's not Paris, so you can't say 'the most romantic place in the world'."

"Actually my best friend's wedding is there." Mamoru replied. The two were sitting in the front, near the business class kitchen. A few of the front seats were empty as some passengers moved to the back, where there was more legroom and quiet space. Both the flight attendant and passenger were holding an apple juice box, leaning back in the business class seats.

"Let me guess - you're best man, and that's why you're in business class?" Usagi asked, taking a sip of her juice.

Mamoru laughed. "I'm actually a doctor, so I can afford it."

"Mm."

"Don't tell me you think I'm a rich snob, now." Mamoru mock-frowned, and Usagi shook her head.

"Nah, I was just wondering how you could afford business class but seem to make such poor clothing choices."

The doctor shrugged. "To each their own, I guess. For example," he held up the apple juice box, "I think this is really good."

"See?" Usagi grinned, tapping her own box, "I knew it was good! It has _just_ the right amount of apple flavor and sugar to make the best fusion of apple juice!"

Mamoru glanced over at the flight attendant. She wasn't what he first perceived her to be - when they first met, he thought she was going to be like a teenager, complaining loudly about the entire flight and customers. Once he saw how flustered and genuinely upset she was about the coffee - both forgetting it and spilling it on him - he decided to give her another chance. She was cute, too, and he liked her company, so there was no reason not to talk to her.

He had learned so much about her, too - her name was Usagi, she and her friend Makoto were both flight attendants, she had three other wonderful friends back home in Juuban, and was the most romantic person ever. He appreciated her positive outlook on life, finding it rather admirable.

Usagi, on the other hand, was finding it difficult not to hug this man. She learned that he became a doctor of his own accord, and that he was attending his best friends' Motoki and Reika's wedding in Marseille as well as meeting an old acquaintance from medical school. He thought chocolate was the best ice cream flavor, found ancient mythologies interesting, and only wore his glasses for reading.

Mamoru pointed to the mini television screen in front of them. "I saw a few different movies on the entertainment screens - would you like to tell me which one I should watch?"

Usagi pouted. "I'm not a concierge, I'm just a flight attendant."

"But I assume you have good taste if you can pick _this_ out?" Mamoru held up his juice box, smiling, and then pointed to her hair. "Also, your unique hairstyle says a lot about you, bun-head."

"It's just a family hairstyle." Usagi said, unconsciously reaching for the buns, and then pouted. "Don't call me 'bun-head', though."

"Alright, alright," Mamoru held up his hands in surrender, "Besides, we have only a few hours until the plane lands."

A few minutes later, both the flight attendant and the doctor were sitting next to each other, watching a romantic comedy on the mini television screen in front of them. Neither of them noticed that they were holding hands.

 **17:01:56 (GMT+9), 09:01:56 (GMT+1)**

"Usagi?"

"Mm….?"

"Usagi!"

"Wha-!" Usagi's eyes immediately opened to see Makoto standing above her, arms crossed and eyebrow raised. She glanced next to her, where a sleeping Mamoru was leaning back in his chair, his hand still holding hers. She rubbed her eyes with her free hand and grinned weakly at her friend.

"Good morning, my lovely Mako."

"Good morning, Usagi. Please get up." The brunette gently pulled the blond out of her seat into the aisleway, lightly brushing her clothes and straightening her collar. "We're going to land in an hour, and it's time to serve the second round of snacks."

"Eugh," Usagi groaned. "I couldn't have slept a few more hours?"

"Nuh-uh." Makoto winked. "C'mon, you can nap with him later, when we land - preferably in a hotel."

Usagi flushed a deep red and smacked her friend on the arm. "Shush, we have snacks to serve."

* * *

As Usagi wheeled the cart down the aisleway, she kept glancing at the napping doctor in his seat. She thought he looked rather adorable with his head tilted slightly and his eyes closed. _'He kinda looks like a kid.'_

"Could I get a diet soda, please?"

"Of course, ma'am." Usagi pulled out a soda can and started pouring it in the plastic cup, handing it to the passenger. "Anything else?"

"No thank you."

Usagi slowly wheeled the cart to the sixth row, smiling as she gently poked Mamoru's shoulder. "Excuse me, sir."

"Mmm?"

"Sir."

He shifted slightly but didn't respond.

"Mamoru!"

Mamoru blinked and looked up, yawning suddenly as he noticed Usagi. The blond smirked and crossed her arms.

"Is this how you greet your flight attendants?" She asked smugly. "With a yawn?"

Mamoru laughed and shook his head. "Just the cute ones."

Usagi felt her cheeks burn slightly and gestured to the cart. "Anything for you?"

The doctor glanced at the cart and shrugged. "I'd like my napping buddy back, but she has to work."

"Maybe when she gets off work, then?"

"I mean, I _do_ need a date to the wedding."

Usagi felt her face burn even more and pushed the cart past him. She hadn't expected such a direct response. "I-I'll come back later!"

Mamoru realized his mistake and got up. "Wait, Usagi-"

Usagi pulled the curtain aside and wheeled the cart into economy, pulling the cloth behind her.

 **17:43:47 (GMT+9), 09:43:47 (GMT+1)**

" _Ladies and gentlemen, we are approaching the Marseille area."_ The captain's voice announced through the PA system. _"As expected, the temperature is a warm 30ºC, and the landing time is 1000 hours local time. Flight crew, please prepare for landing."_

"Usagi! Do you have the cart?" Makoto called out from across the economy aisle, and Usagi nodded.

"Yep!"

The blond pushed the cart through the aisle into business class, wheeling it towards the kitchen. She quickly walked through the sixth row but noticed that it was empty. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion but she continued pushing the cart to the kitchen.

Did Mamoru switch spots? Did he go into economy to try and find her? She reached the kitchen, securing the cart in place and sitting down on her seat. She strapped herself in and glanced over at the sixth row, now concerned. He wasn't in his assigned seat, and the seatbelt sign was on, so surely he had to be sitting somewhere, right? Usagi unstrapped her seat belt and looked around, worried. Was he hurt somewhere? Did something happen to him?

The flight attendant stood up and started walking down the aisleway, pointing to his seat. "Excuse me, passengers, has anyone seen the gentleman who occupied this seat?"

Most passengers shook their head, and Usagi became more concerned. Truly he didn't-

The plane shook again as it began its descent, and Usagi let out a small squeak, grabbing the back of the seat to steady herself. _'Nope, not again-'_

The airline gave another jolt and Usagi lost her grip on the leather seat, falling backwards into a ready pair of arms. She turned and saw Mamoru holding her, surprised  
"Um, are you alright?"

"But you-" Usagi pointed to his seat, confused, "You weren't- how did-"

"Sorry, I went to the restroom," Mamoru pointed over to the small compartment in the front, "I didn't realize the seatbelt sign was on until I got there - the line was pretty long."

The flight attendant blinked and then nodded, steadying herself as she pushed herself away from Mamoru. "Sorry."

The doctor smiled and sat in his seat. "It's alright - I hope you didn't worry too much."

Usagi nodded quietly and walked to her seat. She strapped herself in and watched as the plane descended towards Marseille.

 **18:13:34 (GMT+9), 10:13:34 (GMT+1)**

"Thank you for flying with us!" Usagi said cheerfully to the passengers as they left, waving to each of them. "Thank you, thank you!"

Makoto elbowed her gently. "Usagi," she whispered, "where's that doctor you were flirting with earlier?"

"Shh!" Usagi elbowed her back. "I wasn't _flirting_ with him-"

"Uh-huh, sure."

Passenger after passenger headed out of the aircraft, each one eager to leave the small, cramped area. Usagi couldn't blame them - she was starting to feel a bit dizzy because of the recycled air.

"Hey there."

The flight attendant glanced up and saw Mamoru smiling at her, his bag slung over his shoulder. Makoto mumbled quietly about having to talk to the captain and disappeared into the cockpit, leaving the two alone by the gate.

"I wanted to apologize before - we just met, and I didn't mean to seem too forward."

Usagi shook her head. "It's all good - I liked spending time with you, Mamoru."

The doctor nodded. "I did too, bun-head."

The blond frowned and crossed her arms. "You're a sweet-talker, aren't you?"

His grin widened. "Only to the cute ones." He pulled out a small invite from his pocket and handed it to her. "If you're still interested for the wedding or if you're in town for long enough, drop by to say hello. You can bring Makoto, too."

Usagi gingerly took the invite, staring at the lilac and white lettering on the cream-colored invitation. The wedding was near the hotel her and Makoto were staying at, and she figured it wouldn't hurt. She flipped it over and saw a phone number written in scrawly black handwriting.

"I might see you there, then." Usagi folded the invitation and placed it in her pocket. "Thank you for the invitation."

"Thank _you_ for the company and the apple juice. It's usually quite boring and dehydrating on these flights."

Usagi rolled her eyes, nodding. "Tell me about it."

"I'd love to, but maybe over dinner?"

The blond froze for a moment and then shrugged. "Maybe. As long as I won't have to serve the coffee this time."

Mamoru laughed and took her hand, kissing it gently. "See you then, Usagi."

Usagi nodded and waved. "Bye, Mamoru."

As soon as the man left, Makoto peeked in and closed the door of the cockpit, eyebrow raised. "What on earth?"

"Hmm?" Usagi asked, turning around. "What is it?"

"Are you honestly going to just stand here and wave goodbye?" Makoto asked, pointing to gate. "As Minako says, 'speak now, or forever hold your piece of cake'."

Usagi giggled. "Will you get my luggage?"

"Yeah, yeah. _Go,_ Usagi."

Usagi ran as fast as she could to baggage claim.


End file.
